<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shock and Awe by sammytheoracle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967190">Shock and Awe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammytheoracle/pseuds/sammytheoracle'>sammytheoracle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, loOooOOveee, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammytheoracle/pseuds/sammytheoracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his heart had dropped, shattered into pieces across the floor, a sudden rigid coldness taking over his entire body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shock and Awe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his heart had dropped, shattered into pieces across the floor, a sudden rigid coldness taking over his entire body. Merlin, too, was frozen in place, his armor still floating in the air dropping all at once, the sudden loud noise shattering the quiet. Merlin’s eyes were wide with shock and fear, which broke his heart even more. Merlin took a step towards him, arm reaching out across the gap, and he flinched back unconsciously, causing Merlin’s face to fall. <br/>“Sire,” Merlin starts, head bowed, not looking him in the eyes. “Don’t,” Arthur whispers back, but Merlin ignores him, continuing. “I’ve always been yours Arthur, magic, body, and soul, whatever you choose to do with me, I won't contest it,” Merlin continues, now kneeling in front of Arthur, neck arched in an act of submission or an act of stubbornness, Arthur is not sure. Arthur inhales sharply at Merlin’s words, throat dry, unable to come up with a response, his heart singing at Merlin’s words of devotion, but his mind heavy with betrayal. At Arthur’s silence, Merlin speaks more, eyes blurry, “Arthur, Sire, if you decide that I should be executed for my crimes, then please do it here and now, do not make a scene out of me, I do not wish to scar our friends more than needed,” tears now running freely down Merlin’s face, “I’d rather die here, by your hand, please, at least grant me this sire,” Merlin says with finality, his voice rough. <br/>Merlin’s tears break Arthur out of his trance, and he falls to the ground, reaching for Merlin, who flinches in turn. Nevertheless, Arthur grabs for Merlin, pulling him into his arms, holding him frantically. “Never Merlin, never, I would never kill you, I am hurt that you have hidden this from me, but I understand, I swear, I would never, I will never hurt you, I promise,” Arthur blurts out, trying to keep his own tears at bay. Merlin clings to Arthur, head tucked in between his neck and shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. “Don’t, don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Merlin sobs out, words broken. At that, Arthur’s tears fall free, “I swear to you, Merlin, on everything I hold dear, I will never hurt you, not if I can help it,” he says. <br/>Minutes or hours pass, with them kneeling there, crying, holding each other, wrapped in their own little world. When it seems that Merlin has run out of tears, he leans back to look at Arthur, shocked to see tears streaming down his face too. Without thinking, Merlin reaches out and wipes away the tears on Arthur's face, cupping his cheek for a moment. Blue eyes meet, holding each other’s gaze for what seems like a century. They both lean forward, foreheads meeting, eyes closed, breathing together.  “No more secrets?” Arthur proposes, breaking the silence, eyes still closed. “Well,” Merlin hums back. Arthur leans back, blinking open his eyes, slightly annoyed. “There may be one or two more secrets,” Merlin continues, smirk wide, eyes full of mischief. “Oh really, like what?” Arthur retorts, standing back up. Merlin follows him, taking a step towards Arthur, smirk softening. He raises his hand once more, cupping Arthur's cheek, mirroring their position from earlier, and leans in. He kisses Arthur softly, Arthur standing frozen for a second, before flying into action, returning the kiss. “Like that,” Merlin murmurs, leaning back to catch his breath. “If all your secrets feel like that, I don’t mind,” Arthur replies, trying and failing to keep the blush off his face. Merlin giggling, and leans back in for more, but can’t stop giggling. Arthur huffs indigently, his wide smile bright on his face. “Really, Merlin?” Arthur drawls, arms crossed around his chest. “Yes really, Clotpole” Merlin replies, flush high in his cheeks, eyes bright with mirth. Arthur grabs Merlin by the arm, pulling him in abruptly, and crashes their lips together. Merlin quickly tries to adjust himself, so he doesn’t fall, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck, and Arthur, in turn, wraps his arms around Merlin's waist. “I love you,” Arthur whispers into the air between them when they break apart for breath. “I love you, too” Merlin whispers back. <br/>[Much much later, when they are both lying in bed, Merlin will regale Arthur with all the tales of their expeditions, but from his point of view. And Arthur will listen attentively, waiting for Merlin to finish, before hitting him upside the head. “For putting himself in more danger than needed be, I could have helped you if you had told me earlier Merlin.” He follows it up by kissing Merlin senseless, an earnest “Thank you” whispered into his ear.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know merlin was a bit OOC, but I still liked this story and didn't wanna change it.<br/>part (?) out of (?) of going through my personal archive haha<br/>Anyways, Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>kudos/comments are much appreciated. (i crave validation)</p>
<p>Love Sammy&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>